The Soul of the Valkyre
by Wanderer D
Summary: Isamu Alva Dyson took off from Eden in the YF-19 to try to stop Sharon Apple and the Ghost series from overtaking Earth. Not to mention saving Myung, however, something unexpected happened... R&R!


This is the result of a Challenge. Yes. A CHALLENGE.

Visiting the Macross Generation Forum, I happened upon one of the Admins that DECIDED to issue a challenge to me: He basically said: "you can't do this..." and I did. :)

I just took my time. Even went to live on England... Anyway, read on... and tremble!

The proper Disclaimer is at the end of the story, so just... don't spoil the surprise and read it at the end.

No infringement of any law is intended, and I will evade those laws, oh yes... because, this is simply fan-based, and I won't gain anything but Renown for this, although by writing such a disclaimer my Wisdom won't be so high, but I still will get points. That's what you get for being a role-player.

The Soul of the Valkyre  
By Wanderer D

**-  
**

** Eden**

The YF-19 jumped into Fold and both, Isamu Alva Dyson and Yang Newman were bathed in the multicolored light of the wormhole-like transportation. It would only take a few minutes to get to earth and they had to fight basically all of the earth's defenses, who would take them as an enemy, in time to help Myung and stop the Ghost.

Sometimes life couldn't get more complicated, Isamu decided.

**-**

**Earth, Universe T**

The Universe seemed to bend for a moment when the YF-19 jumped out of Fold. Immediately, the scanners started analyzing the Earth's defenses while Isamu took a good hard look at the planet he would literally dive into. Behind him, Dr. Newman was snoring peacefully.

He noticed the difference just as the super-fast computer aboard one of the three most advanced planes ever to exist informed him about the Earth Defenses. Or lack of them.

Yes. This was Earth. But there were no defenses whatsoever. The design of the YF-19 permeated it from detection from the ancient satellites that puckered around the blue planet.

And the thing that gave it all away to Isamu... was Japan. It didn't exist anymore. It had been blown up, along with most of some continents... and now... it was there.

At that moment a jolt above him made him return to reality. He watched in horror as the Prototype Fold Booster disengaged, spent, from the VF. Sparing a glance at the planet he quickly transformed into Gerwalk.

-

"WHAT?!" The young but incredibly intelligent Dr. Newman shouted, incredulous.

"I said," Isamu repeated acidly, "that we're not where we should! This is Earth, according to the historical data that I studied in school. But it's not our Earth!

"That's nonsense!" Dr. Newman answered angrily as he started to type into the computer in the back of the plane.

In the mean time, Isamu jumped down from the plane and started to check it methodically, and ignoring his surroundings until he was done. It was in perfect shape.

He had landed in a forest area big enough to hide the YF-19, but close enough to a large city to allow them to get supplies. He had landed in Japan out of curiosity, really.

This place didn't exist anymore from where he came, and he figured that as long as they were there, it was worth visiting. 'Sides, it helped that both he and Yang spoke Japanese.

He looked at the distant lights of Tokyo, trying to ignore the groan of misery coming from the plane.

Isamu climbed the wing of the Valkyre and glared at Yang. "So, where are we then?"

"Earth." Dr. Newman sighed. "Twenty-first century Earth, to be exact, and there seems to be no Zentradi ship crashing into this world."

Isamu took it in. "You think that if we fold back we might get where we need to be?"

Yang didn't meet his eyes. "It... could be possible.... but I'm no specialist in Time-travel! Who knows what will happen! There may be no Eden!"

The pilot sighed and glared at the Engineer.

"Fine, there is a possibility." Newman granted. "But, we have to get what we need to rebuild the internal circuits of the portable fold. It mostly burned out."

Isamu nodded. "And how long will it take?"

"Well... I checked the world's development so far..." Newman started.

"And?"

"Months at best." He finished grimly. "The technology here isn't half as advanced as it was in this same year back home. I have found certain... organizations that have sufficiently advanced technology to actually help us. But they won't give out what they consider to be technology years ahead of what anyone else has that easily."

Isamu sighed, then grabbed the lab coat and pulled Newman out. "Try harder! Don't you understand that they will mass-produce the Ghost if we don't prove it's flawed?!"

Newman struggled to free himself from the pilot's grasp. "I know! I know! But we can't do anything yet! Besides, were in the past! We could just as well go back into the right moment if you let me work!"

Isamu let him go with a disgusted grimace. "Fine. I will go into the city to look around. Might as well get some food. Do you have money?"

Newman picked himself up and smiled mischievously. "I have something much better." He wrote something down on a piece of paper and gave Isamu a plastic card. "Here they use credit cards similar to our own, but their system is much simpler. I created an international account for us when I discovered that we would be staying here longer than expected."

Isamu looked at the plastic card with the UN-Spacey logo in the back and raised an inquiring brow at Yang.

Yang Newman smiled. "That's the swipe card we used at the base, I just changed the code in the band to that of the bank. It should work just as fine. We have an unlimited account, so be free to use it. And buy lots of food."

Isamu nodded and started walking, when he heard Newman shouting something. "What?!" he yelled back.

"I said: Look around and see if you can find a place to stay!" Yang repeated.

Isamu waved at him and walked away, leaving the alone Engineer as the latter opened up the portable fold.

-

When he got to the city the first thing he did was to get money out of the cashier.

And, so, with 28,000 Yen in his pocket he was confident enough that he could buy enough food for a month and keep some change for candy.

He started looking at the nearby living quarters, trying to figure out where would be a good idea to get a place to live. It would need a large covered garage at the least. He didn't trust people enough to rent a warehouse. Who knew what someone would do if they got a chance to get to the YF-19? It was HIS plane, after all.

After a while he was walking down a busy street when he noticed it.

It was the perfect place! It seemed to have been a store, and the previous owners had a small warehouse next to it! He took a closer look. The place used to be a furniture store, which explained the warehouse. It had living quarters on the upper floor, and on the ground floor was the actual shop. And they were selling the place.

Isamu looked around. There was everything anyone could want. A bakery just in front, a small super store, easy access, and a long street clear of obstacles. Well, except for the people, but most of them would be gone in a few hours. Stealing a glance around, he dove into a nearby alley and activated his wrist communicator.

"What?" came Yang's exasperated voice from the transmitter. That didn't sound good. He probably couldn't figure out what to do.

"Listen, I've found the perfect place! And they're selling!" Isamu said.

"Good." Came the reply. "Buy it and bring food. I'm starving! We'll take the plane in later."

"Roger." Isamu said.

-

Mr. Ichida looked up as a young gaijin walked into his store.

"I am sorry, young man, we are not selling anything. We are closing the store."

Isamu nodded. "I know. I want to buy the whole place. How much do you want?"

Mr. Ichida considered. "Uh, I don't know..."

"I can pay in cash..." Isamu ventured.

-

"So, it's in the middle of the city." Yang said, still chewing his hamburger.

"Well, not exactly in the middle, but close enough, yeah." Isamu answered. "It has a warehouse big enough to take in the Valkyre in, but it will be cramped in there, and I mean it. We won't be able to pull a stunt like we did at the base."

"Don't remind me." Yang muttered.

"I figure we could work on the Fold Booster there, and if we need a cover, we could always say that we repair TVs." the pilot added, taking a sip of coke. "Isn't it amazing how junk food tastes just as it did back home?"

Two days later they moved in. It was around 4AM when the YF-19 in Gerwalk mode flew close to the ground, following the streets to transform into a plane and advance using just wheels into the "hangar".

Just as it was in, Newman, who was closing the doors to the warehouse and looking as jumpy as someone with a piece worth billions even in the future could look noticed a strange big red lizard looking at him.

Trying to appear nonchalant about the whole thing, he quickly closed the door, just in time as the kid that lived in the bakery ran out of his house and pulled the critter in, giving him a sheepish smile, which the Engineer managed to give back.

Both went into their houses at the same time.

"I have just discovered another difference with our Earth." he said to Isamu as soon as he got into the kitchen.

"Oh?"

"Yes... it seems people keep red dinosaurs as pets around here." Dr. Newman said.

Isamu just blinked then said, "Newman, you have to get some sleep."

-

Isamu was bored. On one hand, he had all the money he wanted. On the other hand, he was unable to use as much as he wanted to avoid calling attention to himself, the YF-19 and Yang.

He needed a motorcycle, but so far the one's he had seen were not that fast. He was going to see some called 'Ducati' later on. See what they had.

He was walking out of the street, when he noticed his young neighbor was also walking in the same direction. He saw the kid go into a comic shop.

Isamu shrugged. He was bored enough to try anything.

He walked into the store and as the doors shut behind him the street noise vanished.

It wasn't the largest store he had seen here, but it had most things a kid would like.

Isamu noticed the plane models and went there to take a look, then he noticed that the baker-kid as he called him ever since he met him was haggling with the store owner.

He looked over the ten year-old kid's shoulder at the card he was trying to convince the seller to give cheaper.

It had a blue border, a kind of chip-like drawing in the center and it said: Boost in Japanese. He curiously read that it would give the user 220 points of strength.

"Can I help you sir?" the owner asked, looking up from the dejected kid.

"Uh, yeah..." he went back to the store, selected the best planes he could find, or would interest him, grabbed a few bottles of paint, glue, brushes, and went up to the cashier putting the large load on the table.

As the owner figured out how to pack all the stuff, Isamu looked at the kid as he recounted his money.

"Hey... uh... Takato, was it? Wassup?" he asked.

Hearing his name the kid looked up. "Oh, it's you, Mr. I." the boy answered, recognizing his neighbor from when his parents had met him and Yang in a social call. "What brings you here?"

"I was bored." Isamu answered. "So I decided to buy some stuff for later." The bad thing of living with Yang was that he needed to a) be there in case of emergencies that might live them stranded in this universe, and b) be mostly quiet or the engineer wouldn't be able to work. He missed his bike. Sighing he said, "So, what was that card you were trying to buy for? Not precisely the kind of gift you should give to girls, you know?"

"Ah.. hehe, yeah, I know, but that one's for me." Takato admitted. "It's a card game, you get some cards, build a deck with a strategy in mind and fight your opponents. It's really fun."

"Oh? And do you gain anything from that?" Isamu asked. "Make any bets, or stuff?"

Takato big-sweated. "Uh, no. Not really."

Isamu grabbed a magazine with details about the cards. He stopped and stared. His eyebrow twitched. "Wow. Who's the babe?" he asked turning around the magazine for Takato to see.

Takato deadpanned. "That... that's Ruki's mom." He still remembered Ruki's mortification when she had found out that her mother was going to give the prices in the next Tournament.

"Aw... she's married?" Isamu groaned. Then smiled at Takato. "Ruki?" He asked, bending down and leering. "You know that girl so well as to call her by the first name?"

Takato became beet red. "Yes! I mean, no! I mean, I know her and I don't call her just Ruki!"

Isamu sighed and stood up. "Well, her mother is one babe. Too bad she's married."

"She's not."

"She's not? But, what about her daughter?"

"Her father died a while ago." Takato answered, suddenly uncomfortable about telling all of that about his friend. "Anyway, back to the cards, you can bet if you want, I guess, but there are tournaments like the one described in the magazine."

Isamu nodded. He just had to meet this lady. A plan made its way into his mind.

"Hey, Takato, how about you teach me how to play?"

Takato looked at him warily. "Why?"

"Because I'm bored." Isamu answered. Half the truth was not as bad. "And in exchange, I will buy you that card. Common! I need a challenge!"

Oh, what the hell. Takato thought. He might just get some good trades with Isamu. "Deal."

"Ok, so what do I need?" Isamu asked enthusiastically.

"Well, you need a card reader..." Takato started, pointing at the rack of digital readers. "And a few boosters, and that's basically it."

Isamu turned to the stands and picked up a white and black reader, gave it to the owner and said: "And I want 6 boxes of boosters, and that Chip Card." He pointed at the one Takato was trying to buy.

-

Isamu threw hundreds of cards into the air, completely exasperated. As they fell to the floor, bed and his head, he reconsidered his strategy. There should be an easier way to meet that model than participating in a card tournament.

Unfortunately, Takato had not provided any more insight into this matter other than to say that she was always busy. He wouldn't give him her address. So he had to resort to the low move of becoming friends with the kid so that he might lead him to her.

Slumping back into the bed he stared at the ceiling, wondering about Myung and the Ghost and Sharon Apple. He was worried about them. But, until Yang actually finished repairing the Fold Booster, there wasn't much he could do. He had been on the engineer's back all the week forcing him to work, but Newman had said that, unless he was willing to let him cannibalize the YF-19 for parts, he would have to wait.

Isamu had almost strangled the bastard right there, but he had only shaken him and then left.

He idly grabbed one of the cards and stared at it for a moment. Well, what the heck, he would build a deck based on flying Digimon. He took a look at one of the cards, then started working looking for two more rookies.

In the end he had three rookies that he liked: Black Biyomon (he didn't like the pink version), Hawkmon and Swanmon. Wait. Swanmon wasn't a rookie. He sighed and started looking for the previous evolution of Swanmon and the next evolutions for Hawkmon and Black Biyomon... what was with the names, anyway? He glared at the huge amount of cards. There was one card that he didn't recognize. It had many Digimon drawn on it, and no information. But he was sure he hadn't seen it before. Grabbing the card reader he passed it through, wondering if he could just follow Takato to school and then this Ruki girl home and meet her mother. As the idea started to make more sense to him, the card started to glow.

Isamu cursed and threw the card reader as it glowed and seemed to melt. For a moment he feared it would explode, but it became another digital device, black and white as the original. He picked it up and looked at it.

"Cool." He said, looking at it in wonder. "Toys back home can't do this. Hmm." He considered telling Newman that the toys were more advanced than the fighter jets in this world, but he decided that it wouldn't really help, since the engineer hadn't actually seen it transform and would think he was just messing with him. Curious, Isamu grabbed one of the cards from his deck and slid it through the modified card reader… and stumbled back as the card shot out of the reader and a form materialized in front of him.

-

To be continued...

As always, you can leave complaints with the management. Or, just click on "review".

Macross Plus is Copyright of Shoji Kawamori and Big West Digimon TAMERS belongs to TOEI and Akiyoshi Hongo may they carry on their work regardless of what Sabban did and what Disney might do.


End file.
